


Gingerbread Beings

by Synergetic_Prose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gingerbread making, holiday shallura, with space family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: Shallura Gingerbread decorating and a surprise from Hunk and Coran. :3
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Shallura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Gingerbread Beings

There was a new scent in the air.

Allura’s walk slowed subconsciously as her nose twitched and then wiggled as the scent tickled her inner nostrils. It wasn’t unpleasant but it was entirely unidentifiable. She quickened her pace to the kitchen, the soft *swoosh* of the sliding door announcing her arrival.

“Coran, what is -“

There were twin gasps from Coran and Hunk. 

“No!” Hunk quickly threw a towel over what they were doing. “Get her out of here!” For extra measure he threw his arms out to cover the sides.

Coran squared his shoulders. “Princess you _must_ go.”

“But that scent-“

“Never you mind,” Coran turned her around. “A little patience never hurt an Altean.”

Allura stumbled forward as her father mentor pushed her out. She blinked at the suddenness then came out of her shock.

“Wait, Lance made milk-shakes!” Allura gasped as the panel glowed red. “You locked me out?” She stomped her foot. “Coran!”

The door swished open. She nearly dropped the drink that was unceremoniously shoved into her hands. The door closed.

“They kick you out too?”

She turned to see Shiro leaning against the archway leading to the dining room. The big grin told her how much he had seen.

“Yes.” With pouty lips she started sipping her milkshake.

“You got food?” Shiro frowned. “All I got was yelling.”

She walked over to him. “I’m the princess.”

“Yeah, the princess that got kicked out of her own kitchen.” He leaned down and took a long slurp of her milkshake. She pulled it away from him.

“That’s mine!”

“So you’ll share your room but not a drink?”

Her checks faintly glowed as her eyes darted around to make sure they were alone. 

“ _Shiro_.”

“Alright, alright,” he chuckled. “I’ll stop teasing.” He pecked her cheek. “Come on. I could use your help.”

Her nose twitched as she followed him to the table. There were two trays of brown blobs and bags of white stuff. 

“It’s that scent again!”

“Hm?” He paused in pulling out a chair for her. “It must be the gingerbread.”

“I suppose.” She sat down and put her cup down to poke at a blob. “What are these? They look to be the human sha - Oh!” She lifted one up with pointed ears. “This one looks Altean!”

“There’s another one.” He smiled warmly. “They’re gingerbread men - or beings. It looks like Hunk made a shape to represent each of us.” He lifted up a clear, tipped bag with white stuff. “We need to ice them.”

She poked the bag. “It’s very squishy. What’s it made of?”

“Sugar and some other stuff. I’m sure Hunk can tell you what exactly. Baking’s not really my thing except for eating them.”

She eyed the little bottles of colors. “If we’re supposed to make them like our teammates I think some adjustments are required.”

A slow grin appeared on his face. “Let’s do it.”

******

Pidge and Lance were the first ones to come into the dining room.

“So this is where you two went off to.” Lance gave the duo a sly grin. “Thought you found a nice, private corner to -“

“Are these supposed to be us?”

Shiro gave Lance a quirked brow in warning before turning to Pidge. “Yup.”

Lance leaned over. “I think our jumpsuits match our lion colors.”

“Yes!” Allura smiled brightly. “There’s only so many features we could include. So paladin colors seemed to be the best option.”

“Why is my leg broken?”

“You’re making a kick but we had to break it off and then put it back to make the motion.”

Pidge touched the bottom of her green gingerbread person and rubbed the soot between her fingers. “Did you burn my legs off?”

“You are the smallest of the group,” Allura started. “So we made an adjustment.” 

Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. “But we didn’t have a knife so I just,” he made a slicing motion with his right hand.

Allura looked at Shiro. “Considering what we had available I thought it was a clever idea.”

“Thanks Allura.”

“What’s everyone looking at?” They turned to Keith as he walked in. “It smells like - “ He choked on his sentence slightly. “Why is Lance kicking my gingerbread in the _head_?”

“Hah! That’s totally what I’m doing!”

Shiro quickly moved Keith’s gingerbread. “It was unintentional.”

Pidge pushed her glasses up. “At least you don’t look like a homeless Keebler elf.”

“Why doesn’t Coran have pants?”

“To differentiate from you, Lance,” Allura slightly huffed. “Your cookies both have blue.”

“But I mean, I don’t have an orange mustache or pointed ears…”

“Is it typical for humans to be so judgmental about gifts?”

“Alright everyone.” Shiro put his hand along Allura’s back in support. “Let’s dial it back. Obviously we’re not world famous decorators. I’m sure Hunk can make some more if you want to design your own.”

Keith looked further on and snorted. “Who’s idea was it to make Shiro’s floof a mini marshmallow?”

“Well, I did,” Allura lightly flushed, “but only because I saw that he used the mallows for my hair.”

“Awww you did each other.”

“ _Lance_.”

“What? I’m just saying!”

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d believe Lance if it weren’t for the crooked little smile. 

The door to the kitchen swished open. There was a jumbled mix of Hunk and Coran’s voices as they moved to the dining room.

“Careful Coran!”

“Don’t get your splatnors in a twist.”

The duo placed the covered mini tower on the table.

“Oh good everyone’s here already,” Hunk wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. “Thanks for your patience. And without further ado...Coran, will you do the honors?”

“With pleasure!”

Coran whipped off the white cloth with a loud “Ahah!”

There, on a platform, was the Castle of Lions in 3D gingerbread and royal icing. They all stepped forward with “wows” and “awwws.” Allura had her hands to her mouth as she looked at the added flourishes and blue glasslike parts at the top of the towers.

“Oh wait, wait! Coran, the lights for the thing!”

“The thing!” Coran tapped on his wrist and dimmed out the dining room lights.

The intricate lines along the castle ship now glowed white-blue in the dark. The glasslike parts glimmered as if there were stars reflecting in them.

“Oh Coran. Hunk.” Allura’s eyes watered as she laughed. “This is wonderful!”

“We’re just glad you like it Princess. Took some figuring out but it’s worth it.”

“I _love_ it.”

Shiro pulled her in for a side hug. The others came together for the group hug.

“Happy Holidays team.”

****  
  


Vld gingerbread family: <https://lapis-orchid.tumblr.com/post/638050489132531712>

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried putting the Vld gingerbread images directly in the fic but i don’t think it worked. So I’ve linked it at the end of the piece.:3


End file.
